


How Does Your Garden Grow?

by flickawhip



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty and Cordelia find peace together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Does Your Garden Grow?

Cordelia had smiled to feel Misty’s hands brush her own, the two of them have been planting out flowers, although they will later spend the time indoors, planting up new budded plants, these that are outside are taller. She can sense that much and they seem strong enough. Misty is humming again and she smiles, letting her fingers trail through the mud, relishing the peace of the word they can both do here, the gardening putting her nervous mind at rest. She has always been nervous and she can’t help but be thankful that she has found something, and someone, who put her mind at rest.


End file.
